There's a fine line between hate and love
by Bent Rose Standing Tall
Summary: The war is over and harry is alive. Now life must go on. Harry must build a future for himself and of course his friends are right there by his side. And a new friend in Severus. As he settles into his last year of school and his new home Romance lays waiting in the last place harry ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

AN

I am currently writing a story called the survivals that forms a prequel to this it explains how several of the characters in this story come to be alive. This story can be read separately to the survivals but some parts will make better sense if you have read that one.

Also for the purposes of this story Remus lupin and Nymphadora Tonks did not die in the battle. I feel unable to write a survival story for them as the book doesn't say how they died

Also as in the survivals story I have "tweaked" the bond between Severus and Lilly to be familial rather than one sided romantic. .

This story begins exactly where the deathly hallows stops (before the 19 years later)

"he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower. but he knew that there was still more to be done before he could sleep.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione who were standing behind him

"We need to bring Snape back up to the castle and explain everything. I know everybody heard me proclaiming his innocence in the great hall just now"

was it really only just now that the last fight had occurred he thought. Already it felt like a lifetime ago

"But that's no proof. Not everyone will have believed it. it could easily have been a lie on my part to try and throw Voldemort off balance. I'm going to call a meeting with McGonagal And a few other order members. Lupin the Weaslys and Kingsley, I heard in the great hall just now he's been made temporary minister for magic. If I can Get them properly convinced then Severus should be safe."

"That's a good idea harry" said Hermione "what do you need us to do".

Take the cloak and fetch Snape. Get him to wear it I don't want him being seen for now, bring him straight up here"

"Right lets go get him then" replied Ron.

Harry passed the cloak to Ron and he stuffed it into his pocket. He and Hermione headed for the door but as they reached it it opened and McGonagal walked through.

"Ah harry I wondered where you had gone. I am just about to call a meeting"

"So was I professor"

"Well you may have your meeting first, what is this about "

I would be grateful if you would wait for the others to arrive I don't want to have to go over it several times

"very well"

. Harry waved his wand and three patroness appeared and cantered out of the door. Harry turned back to McGonagal who had sat down in a chair at the front of the headmasters desk. Harry sat in another chair facing McGonagal and voiced one of the many thoughts and questions that were buzzing round his head.

"What's happening now, with all the people in the castle I mean. The death eaters that were captured the people that stayed to fight and the people who came to help"

"The death eaters are being transported to a temporary holding prison within the ministry any other death eaters that are captured are being taken There as well, this time everybody will be given a trial despite how obvious their guilt. When I left Madam Pomfrey was in the great hall treating the wounded. most of the students who remained to fight have now gone home with their families however the badly hurt have been transferred with their families to St mungos, and The families that have had a member killed are still here, arrangements are being made to move the dead. That should be completed within a half hour. The losses are not as great as they could have been we are fortunate. The order of the Phoenix along with the teachers and a small contingent of volunteers are staying at the castle to handle the clean up and repair of the castle."

"Ok. I will join the repair group if I may."

"Of course, if your sure"

Before harry could reply the door opened and Mr and Mrs Weasley, Remus lupin, and Kingsley Shacklebolt walked in. They all sat in chairs and looked expectantly at harry. Just as harry stood up the door opened again and Ron walked trough he turned and held the door open and after a pause Hermione came through. They stood against the wall underneath the portraits of old headmaster with a space large enough for another person between them which harry realised was where Severus must be standing underneath the cloak.

Harry stood up again and cleared his throat.

"Right erm. Well I thought it would be best to talk to all of you seeing as you form the leadership of the order of the Phoenix and I know most of you very well and trust you implicitly. the reason I called you here to talk might surprise you but it's about Severus Snape. you might have noticed in the great hall that I said to Voldemort that he was always on our side. And I expect that if you did notice that then you assumed I lied in an attempt to throw Voldemort off balance. In fact I was telling the truth"

"But he can't have been on our side, he killed Dumbledore" interrupted Mrs Weasley.

"He was on our side. I will get to Dumbledores death in a moment. Dumbledore always had a very good reason for trusting Severus. Well today I happened to be in the shrieking shack when Voldemort attacked Severus and I got to him immediately after. Severus showed me his memories including the memories that form the reason Dumbledore was sure of him and they are good enough to satisfy me. I do not intend to share them with you as they are highly personal in nature, you will have to trust me and Dumbledore that they are a solid foundation for Snape's trustworthiness.

"You are certain that he was always Dumbledores man" asked lupin

Harry turned a determined look on lupin and said firmly.

"Severus Snape turned spy for Dumbledore 17 years ago with good and solid reasoning and his loyalty to Dumbledore had never wavered since that day"

"But you still haven't addressed the key issue. Snape killed Dumbledore how can he have done that if he were in our side"

"It was agreed between Snape and Dumbledore that Snape should kill him" Mrs Weasley gasped but harry continued "Dumbledore knew that Voldemort had ordered Draco Malfoy to kill him and that if he lived past the end of the school year Draco would likely die for his failure. Dumbledore was not willing for Draco to die or for Draco to kill him so he and Severus agreed that Severus must do it"

"You really believe that and expect us to as well" said Mr Weasley "clearly Snape has tricked you"

McGonagal stepped forward

"Actually harry is quite correct. Dumbledore confided in me about his plans for Severus to kill him and implored me to continue to believe that Snape was on our side. I admit that I did start to doubt Snape's loyalty but in light of what harry has said I now believe firmly that Snape was indeed Dumbledores man."

"Thank you professor. How about the rest of you. He looked at each of them in turn starting with Mrs Weasley and leaving Kingsley to last"

"I trust you and I trust Dumbledore" said Mrs Weasley

"As do I" said Mr Weasley

"I must admit I found the idea of Snape as a traitor easier to handle than Snape as one of us but I accept that he was indeed on Our side" added lupin

And you minister" said harry turning to Kingsley "I admit that yours is the view I care most about and I am willing to present more evidence to you in the form of bottled memories should It Be necessary"

"No I have my opinion and that is that Dumbledore always trusted Snape and now you say that Snape was true to that trust. I trust the two of you. Snape was Dumbledores man."

Thank you minister"

"You are welcome but why was my opinion so important"

"Because I did tell one lie to Voldemort, Ron Hermione and I got to Snape seconds after the attack in fact we saw it take place and due to arriving so fast and due to precautions Snape had taken to make himself immune to the snakes venom in anticipation of an attack like this Hermione and I were able to heal Snape's wounds and stabilise his condition"

"Are you saying Snape survived" gasped Lupin

"Yes but I had to be sure he would be treated as the hero he is rather than a criminal before I allowed him to reveal his survival"

Harry turned to where Snape was standing and nodded. Snape carefully removed the cloak. He was looking nervous which was an unusual expression to see on his face. Harry gave him a reassuring smile.

"The way I see it Severus Snape is the bravest of us all. He has spent the last 3 years as the right hand man to Voldemort feeding him bad or useless information whilst spying for us. An incredibly dangerous job made all the more risky when you consider that Voldemort was a talented legitemens,. He risked his life daily and without his work we might not be where we we are here today!" There was a beat of silence then to everyones surprise Lupin spoke

"Here here harry I quite agree"

A tapping on the door broke into the scene, McGonagal strode to the door and opened it slipping outside for a moment she returned holding a letter that she was busy reding. Finishing reading she looked up

"I'm afraid we need to wrap this up harry its important that I have everyone's attention now."

"Alright professor over to you"

Everyone turned to look at mcgonagal who was still standing near the door.

"Alright everyone. It is time for me to tell you all some things that might upset you. There have been some secrets kept recently, secrets that were vital but that have caused some of you a great deal of pain. For the pain I am sorry. I had my part in one of them the other I have just been informed of by this letter. So I will hand over to Lupin who had a part in that secret." She looked at lupin "the letter simply says tell Lupin to explain"

"Alright then." He turned to harry "harry someone is alive who you and everyone else believe to be dead."

"Alright but why are you telling me specifically"

"I'm telling you Because aside from me, who was in on the secret, you are closest to him. And as to why. The opportunity presented itself. He was believed dead. If we let that idea continue and employed a few low level appearance changes and a new name he would be free to become useful in the order which was all he wanted."

Suddenly something clicked to harry but he didn't quite believe it "you can't mean..." He tailed off as the door opened and Sirius black walked through. His hair was cut very short and he had grown a long and bushy beard. It was true. the resemblance to the man in the posters was there but . If you believed as everyone did hat Sirius black had perished then you would not be alarmed by the resemblance. Harry didn't know how to feel he could see the logic. This way Sirius had been freed from hiding in Grimald place and had been able to active in the war, useful as lupin had put it, but still he knew he should be angry he should be upset. Despite the good reasons this man's apparent death had taken the last of Harry's family and hurt him deeply.

But harry had felt nothing but fear and anger and pain and fight for the 3 years of the war, he was tired of those emotions. And the shared joy and celebration of victory was palpable in the air around so that although harry knew he should be furious he found himself launching at Sirius wrapping him in a huge hug and laughing

"I am so glad you are alive"

Sirius returned the hug grinning

"As am I. I've missed you harry I'm so sorry we couldn't tell you I was alive. But the death eaters thought I was dead as well and that was important. With the connection between you and Voldemort telling you would have been too dangerous"

"I understand. But how are you alive. We saw you die, I watched as Beatrix killed you"

"No Beatrix stunned me and I fell into that veil. It's complicated how it works but suffice to say it sent me back very much intact"

"Where have you been"

"I have been working with an order cell in the south of the country. Dumbledore decided it would be best for me to be as far as possible from anybody who would know me well enough to see through my disguise"

"Ok"

Sirius looked up and noticed lupin across the room. Slowly he made his way across to him. He stopped just a few inches away and looked at Lupin as if he was trying to drink in every detail of every feature on the man's face. It was almost a minute before he spoke.

"I have missed you so much Remus"

"I've missed you too. I wish I could have visited you but it wasn't safe. "

"I know. I wish I could have visited you as well. Being away from you again has been hard. Even harder than before"

"I know how you feel."

"I intend to keep the promise I made to you in the ministry"

"Are you sure"

Sirius didn't reply. Instead he cupped once hand tenderly around remus's cheek leant in and kissed him tenderly. the kiss was brief and gentle yet passionate and left everybody In No doubt about exactly who the pair were to each other. Sirius broke the kiss and looked at remus who's face was now an expression of astounded joy.

"You went public. I can't believe You actually went public"

"I told you at the ministry. I've come to my senses. I love you more than anything and I'm done hiding our relationship."

Lupin just beamed and Sirius swept him up in a huge hug.

The moment was broken by McGonagal coughing gently

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt but I'm afraid we must get on I have one more thing to tell you and I think it will be the hardest for some of you to come to terms with."

By now McGonagal had the attention of everyone In the room, even Remus and Sirius were listening tho they didn't look away from each others face.

McGonagal looked directly at harry

"Once again this secret affects you greatly harry and I must ask you understanding that it was necessary" she turned to Snape "but Severus the largest impact by far has been on you. This secret caused a great weight to be placed on you and all I can say is that I am so sorry it had to be this way and ask that you understand the reasoning behind why it was done." She addressed the room as a whole "all of you have been told already today why Dumbledore decided that he had to die. But what none of you know. What nobody except for I who helped him knows is that it was a set up"

The door opened again and Dumbledore strode through. Everyone gasped. Harry gaped at him as he again felt like he should be angry but as before couldn't summon any negative emotion. He looked at Severus and saw the same emotions playing out on the other mans usually blank face. Harry turned back to Dumbledore and then managed to speak.

"Your alive"

"Indeed I am my wonderful boy and I must say well done. Very well done I am so very proud of you."

"But in the Forrest when Voldemort tried to kill me I spoke to you and you said it was In my head but still real"

"It was very much in your head and very much real"

"How"

"a simple telepathic communication charm"

"Oh, Harry paused and then said simply. "I'm really glad your alive sir"

Dumbledore smiled at harry and turned to Snape

"I am terribly sorry for having to trick you Severus. I simply couldn't take the risk of Voldemort discovering that I had survived."

"It's alright I understand albus. I'm just pleased that you are not really dead."

Severus paused and looked at Dumbledore closely.

"Although I have to ask how. I know for a fact my curse was cast correctly and I know that it hit you. And besides that your hand should have killed you even if I hadn't."

"Ah. Well that was a stroke of brilliance that surprised even me. I used a device I invented especially for the purpose to capture your curse and Chanel it into my cursed hand. Your killing curse killed the curse in my hand but not me. A double salvation I suppose"

"Incredible" was all Severus could manage.

"thank you." He looked at Severus closely. "There is something different about you Severus. You will have to tell me all about it sometime soon."

"I will headmaster"

Dumbledore looked around at the rest of them.

"I have not been idle. I been helping where I can and keeping abreast of what has been going on while I was away. And I must say that I am very proud of you all." He turned to Kingsley "and congratulations minister"

"Thank you Dumbledore. We have much to discuss"

"Indeed we do. But I think that most of it can wait for another day. I would however like to suggest that there are four people here deserving of order of merlins" he turned towards the side of the room where harry had joined Ron Hermione and Snape

"First class for mr potter and Mr Snape and second class for mr Weasley and miss granger. Don't you think"

"I agree wholeheartedly headmaster. I will organise that. But right now if you will all excuse me I really must supervise the transport of the death eaters to the ministry and set up some sort of command Center there to start getting everything straightened out. There is a lot of work still to be done."

Mr and Mrs Weasley excused themselves next, wanting to get back to their other children several of whom were being treated for injuries. Ron and Hermione went with them. Sirius and lupin followed them out saying that they wanted to go and help with getting accommodations set up for those who were staying in the castle.

It was Just harry, Snape, and McGonagal who were left in Dumbledores study. Harry and Snape remained where they had stood throughout the meeting and McGonagal had crossed the room and was talking quietly to Dumbledore. The conversation ended and McGonagal left, Dumbledore turned to harry

"I am incredibly proud of you harry you have done so much and done it so well."

"Thank you headmaster"

"Professor McGonagal tells me you wish to stay to help and to join the repair effort"

"I do"

"Alright then. But not tonight. Two barracks are being set up one in Gryffindor tower for the order and one in Ravenclaw tower for the rest of the volunteers. Go up to Gryffindor tower. I believe you will find Ron and Hermione already there, the rest of the order will join you shortly. We all deserve a day or two of rest before we begin the task of rebuilding."

But Ron Hermione and I aren't in the order shouldn't we be in Ravenclaw?

"The fact that you were not officially initiated seems unimportant to me. You have been doing the work of the order for a year now. As far as I see it. The three of you and those who worked as Dumbledores army this past year are as much order of the Phoenix members as the rest of them."

"Thank you" replied harry sincerely. He Turned to go then paused and turned back, walking back up to Dumbledores desk he took the wand of power from his pocket and held it out to Dumbledore

"I know this is allied to me now but I don't want it. I have my old wand back and am happy with it. Is it possible for me to give it back to you or does it not work like that?."

"Giving it freely would indeed transfer its allegiance however I do not accept" Dumbledore reached into his robes and extracted a very old wand. "I have spent the last year using my old wand the one that chose me so many years ago and I have discovered that although it has less power I am still able to do the same magic and I prefer it. I have learnt that that wand works not for its owner but for itself and my magic feels more comfortable when I use my old wand."

"So what do we do with this," said harry, he turned to Snape "do you want it. You've earned it. "

Snape looked at the wand for a moment but here was no desire in his eyes.

"No. That wand was born of greed and evil I have had enough of both"

"Perhaps" said Dumbledore "the time of this wand is over. The stone has been cracked and lost, the wand lays unwanted. Only the cloak remains valued. Perhaps that is how it should be the hallows born of greed and pride cast aside and only the hallow born of goodness remains" he turned to harry "see if the wand will snap. It might not be possible but as its owner you have the best shot"

Harry bent the wand with all his strength at first it didn't give then with an almighty bang that knocked harry to the floor it broke in two. To Harry's great surprise Snape quickly bent and helped him to his feet. harry held out his hands to Dumbledore half of the wand in each.

"Well done. Broken in half I believe its self preservation properties will be gone Cast it into the fire and see if it can be burnet" harry turned and crossed the room in two steps. Without hesitation he threw both halves into the fire where they hissed and spat but did indeed burn.

Harry watched until they had been reduced to ash then turned back to Dumbledore"

"Well done harry, well done now it really is time for you to go and get some rest. Off you go"

"Yes sir goodnight" after bidding Snape goodnight and receiving the same in return He turned and left, closing the door behind him.

Dumbledore turned to Severus.

"Are you ready to tell me what has happened to affect such a change in you."

Instead of answering Severus retrieved the pensive from its home, drew his wand and deposited an extremely long and fat strand of memory into the pensive. "That is everything that has happened today. I have no need to relive it but you may be my guest."

"Thank you" said Dumbledore reaching out a finger to touch the surface. He disappeared into the pensive and Severus sat down to wait. Time was relative where the pensive was concerned. From Snape's perspective Dumbledore wouldn't be in there for more than a few minutes.

About 5 minutes later Dumbledore emerged from the pensive and gave Severus a pricing look

"I see" he paused for a moment or two "I am pleased that you survived"

"I was very lucky that mr potter and his compatriots were nearby or I would not have"

"I am proud of you Severus,. You held your nerve to the end. It would have been easy for you to reveal who truly held the wands loyalty."

"We both knew that it was likely I would come to face that scenario. It was the risk of tricking Voldemort into believing I had the wands allegiance. I was prepared"

"You were also extraordinarily brave and as I said I am very proud of you"

"Thank you sir"

"I am also pleased that you had the chance to reconcile with James and lilly. I have always known that is was your sense of guilt that has been eating you all these years"

"She was the closest thing I had to a sister and I killed her. How could that not eat me"

"How do you feel now"

"I still believe I was to blame although lilly tried to convince me otherwise. But I got the chance to apologise. To both of them, which has made all the difference in the world. I feel forgiven. With having had the chance to talk to lilly and James and with Voldemort truly dead I feel at peace in a way I haven't felt for over 17 years."

"I am pleased for you Severus,"

"Is that all headmaster?"

"No there is one more thing I want to discuss. We seem to have three staff vacancies, obviously I am retaking the role of headmaster so that leaves you at a bit of a loose end. I hope that you will stay at Hogwarts and take up one of the two other vacant positions."

Severus looked rather startled but composed himself quickly

"Of course I will if I am still welcome. Which post so you want me to fill"

"Actually I was going to leave that up to you, he smiled as if he already knew Snape's decision, would you like defence against the dark arts or potions"

Snape didn't hesitate

"Potions please. I have had enough of the dark arts to last two lifetimes"

A look of surprise crossed Dumbledores face so quickly that it was gone before Snape was sure it had ever been there.

"Very well would you like to return to your quarters there tonight or would you like to join the order in Gryffindor tower"

"I believe that I have also had enough of being alone. I will join the order, thank you for the invitation"

"You are most welcome. I must admit those were not the choices I was expecting you really have changed"

"For the better I hope sir."

"I feel sure that it is. I too have had enough of being alone and plan to join the order in Gryffindor tower. Shall we walk there together"

"That would be pleasant"

Dumbledore stood and walked round his desk. The pair left the room descended the stairs and turned their steps towards Gryffindor tower and the promise of a good rest.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN please review constructive criticism or appreciation always welcome**_

harry woke up slowly. He lay for some time with his eyes closed Wondering where he was. He wasn't in shell cottage the light was wrong, and he certainly wasn't in the tent, the bed was far to comply for that. Then slowly the last 24 hours caught up with him. For a full minute he just marvelled in the feeling that it was all over and that he was not only alive but safe and Uninjured. A whole life full of possibilities opened up in front of his closed eyes. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the table beside him, it was a few minutes after mid day. He couldn't get up yet then.

Last night, or really it was this morning, at about 4 am Dumbledore and snape had arrived in Gryffindor tower. Their appearance had been greeted by quite the uproar. There were gasps and yells of delight aimed at Dumbledore and gasps and yells of shock at not only the presence of snape but his appearance in the company of Dumbledore. People had leapt to their feet many half drawing wands not seeming to know how to react. .

Dumbledore had quickly calmed the situation and got everyone sitting down again. He explained to everyone that hadn't been in the meeting that he and Sirius (who had entered the tower under the cloak he had borrowed from Harry and headed straight upstairs to avoid having to explain) were alive and a brief description of how. and that snape is and has always been one of them.. He refused to answer the multitude of questions that people began to ask instead saying the there would be time for detailed explanations later and that the priority now was a good rest for all. He then sent everybody, himself included, to bed saying that he didn't want to see anyone out of bed before 3 pm.

He had already sent the same message and instructions to the volunteers barrack in Ravenclaw tower.

Harry who was now staring idly at the canopy of his bed began to wonder what he was going to do with the rest of his life. Truth be told he had never really thought about it. By the time he was old enough to start having real thoughts about the future the war had begun and harry if he was honest with himself had fully expected not to survive. A few half formed ideas began to occur to harry and he started to work some of those into realistic potential plans.

While harry was thinking the door creaked open and harry peered round his bed hangings to see what was going on. None of the other beds were disturbed. Hermione and All the Weasley kids except for bill were in here with harry (Dumbledore had conjured more beds) but their hanging were undisturbed, harry looked towards the door and was surprised to see Dumbledore. Dumbledore saw harry peeping out and went over

"May I" he said indicating the end of the bed

"Of course" harry replied and Dumbledore drew back the drapes and sat down

"I'm sorry to disturb you my boy."

"You didn't I was already awake. But what brings you up here"

"I find I have missed you all greatly.. I woke up and could not get back to sleep so I decided to take a walk round the dorms and check on everyone."

"That's nice"

"What had you laying awake harry?"

"I was just thinking about where I go from here. Honestly I never expected to survive the war so I don't really know what to do next"

"Well I think I can help there. I was planning to send owls out tomorrow. Over this past year hogwarts has lacked all of her muggle born students and the students that were here have had the year dreadfully disturbed thanks to the marvellous efforts of Dumbledores army. and of course yesterday's events came before exam time." He winked at harry "as a result I am planning to have the whole school repeat the last year to give everybody a chance to learn properly. I fully expect you, mr Weasley and miss granger to return for your last year"

"Of course sir, thankyou" said harry taken aback

"No thanks needed my boy"

"I do have a question if that's alright sir"

"Ask away."

"Well if you aren't dead do you want the things you left me Ron and Hermione back?

"No of course not. I left everything else to hogwarts for the express purpose of making it easy for me to get it all back but the gifts to you, Ronald and Hermione are for you all to keep"

"Thank you sir"

Dumbledore looked at harry closely, " there is something else that you want.

"Yes" Harry admitted

"You never get if you never ask"

"Alright. I assume that you own the shrieking shack sir?"

"Indeed I do. Why do you ask"

"Well sir. I was hoping that you would sell me the shack sir. With some help from friends I would like to restore and extend it."

"What about coming back to Hogwarts for your final year"

"Well I thought of this idea before you Told be about coming back. And even tho I do want to come back I don't feel like I would feel comfortable living in the dormitory. I've grown up too much this last year. However With your permission I would like to relocate the tunnel exit to inside the castle to make it easier to come into the school.".

"Are you sure you want to live all by yourself?"

"Actually I was hoping that Ron And Hermione would share it with me"

"Have you spoken to them about your idea yet"

"Not yet sir. I've only come up with the idea since I've been laying here"

For a few moments Dumbledore seemed deep in thought then his face split into a wide smile.

"Well I think that it is an excellent idea and I don't think that you would be short of volunteers to help you renovate, I suggest that you discuss this with your two friends and if they agree with you then I would be more than happy to give you the shack."

"Thank you sir"

Harry did a double take

"Just a minute did you say give? I wasn't asking for a gift I was expecting to pay you for it."

"I know my boy but I have no need of the gold and the shack itself is of no use to me. Seeing it roared and the three of you settled and happy will be payment enough"

"If you are sure" said Harry hesitantly

"I insist"

"Then thank you all the more"

"You are most welcome. Although I do have one question for you"

"Yes sir?"

"Why the shack. After all that has happened there I would think you would want to avoid it"

"Actually that is exactly why I want it. The old place has seen so much pain and distress and evil. I think that it is time It knew some love and happiness. "

"It still surprises me sometimes my boy quite how wise you are"

"Thank you sir"

"not at all. I shall leave you to your thoughts.

Dumbledore stood and quietly left the dorm. Harry found now that he was sleepy again and laying his head back into his pillow he nodded off.

Later that day when everyone was up Harry told his idea to Ron and Hermione. They were sat in their old favourite spot, the trio of soft armchairs by the gryfindor fireplace. The room was full of talk and laughter and Harry felt relaxed and at home in a way that he hadn't done in a very long time. Hermione was instantly enthusiastic and upon learning that Harry didn't have much idea yet of what it should be like inside asked if she could help to design the expansions and interior layout. As soon as he agreed She ensconced herself at a table by the window and began sketching ideas on a roll of parchment so big that it covered the entire table. Ron was slightly more hesitant.

"Are you sure it isn't really haunted" he asked

Harry laughed.

"You know that the rumours of ghosts was just a cover story to keep Remus safe"

"Yeah I guess"

"Besides. What would it matter if it was haunted? I mean Hogwarts is haunted and you've lived here happily for years"

"Oh yeah. Alright then I'm in."

Harry chuckeled.

Over an hour later Hermione was still sketching, Ron was flicking through the latest edition of the quibler, and Harry was staring lazily into the fire watching the shapes that the flames were making.

Ron sat up suddenly in his seat causing Harry to startle

"Hey harry. Here's an idea, can we have a house elf"

"What"

"A house elf. I liked having kreacher at Grimauld place, no house work no cooking it was brilliant. If we are getting our own place We should have a house elf."

"I wouldn't let Hermione hear you talking like that. You know how she feels about house elves"

"I've already heard him" Hermione said without looking up from her parchment"

Harry grimaced and waited for the explosion but Ron spoke

"We wouldn't treat it badly" he said defensively.

Hermione looked up and glared at him over her glasses and he sank back into his chair. Hermione turned her chair to face the boys and leant forwards.

"You know actually Ron may be on to something."

Harry and Ron stared at her.

"According to wizard law Any wizard who owns their own home can claim a free elf or purchase a juvenile elf from the owners of its parents"

"So"

"Well winky is still here and still miserable. Dumbledore never actually claimed her so she's still technically a free elf despite working here, And well She hates being free.

"But you think all elves should be free" said Harry bemused

Hermione looked somewhat sheepish

"Well as much as I hate to admit it I might have had my priorities wrong with spew"

Harry looked at Ron.

"Did Hermione just actually admit to being wrong about something" Ron said incredulously

Hermione banished a cushion at Ron with perfect aim.

"I'm serious" she said. "Everyone else was trying to help me understand them and I wouldn't listen. I was too caught up in my own view of right and wrong to be willing to accept that they aren't human and don't have the same view of the world as humans do. House elves don't want freedom and wages and everything I wanted for them. I still think that there should be rules and regulations about their working conditions and hours, and the should get sick leave, if they want it. I mean it's despicable the way some people think and treat them. But I'm done trying to free them."

Harry was temporarily lost for words. He gaped at her for a few moments TIL he found his voice.

"What's your point about winky" Ron managed

"Ah yes. Well like I said she's still miserable. Perhaps if we claimed her then she would be happy again because she would be owned again."

"Well I think it's a great idea" said Ron "how about you harry"

"Yeah. we should check with Dumbledore after all she works here at the moment"

"Excellent." Said Ron flopping backwards into his chair.

Harry stood up.

"You've just made me realise that I need to talk to Sirius.

Harry looked round then crossed the room to where Sirius and lupin were sitting curled up in a single oversized armchair talking quietly. They looked up as Harry Aproached.

"Harry" Sirius beamed "how are you doing"

"I'm good. something Ron Hermione and I were just discussing made me realise I needed to talk to you.

"What's on your mind"

"Well it's two things really. The first is that I assume you want Grimauld place and kreacher back, the second is I was wondering how come they became mine if you never actually died"

Sirius smiled and gestured to the seat beside them. Harry sat down.

"Well giving them to you was easy. Just as I could hand you this jumper and tell you to keep it. things that have a magical component to their ownership can be given away using magic. I simply performed a transfer of possessions spell. The rest of it; The will and Dumbledore being unsure of you could actually take possession. That was all just very good acting on his part.

"I see" said Harry realising that it was stupidly simple once explained.

"And as for having it back" Sirius continued "Remus and I have talked and we've talked with Tonks"

"That reminds me" Harry interrupted looking at Remus "I was wondering about Tonks I assumed you and Tonks were a couple when you had teddy"

Remus smiled "ill explain that later Harry, but no Tonks and I have never been a couple."

"Oh. Ok"

"As I was saying" said Sirius "the three of us have talked and we've decided that we don't want to live in grimauld place. It had too many bad memories for me and I don't want our son growing up there"

"Our son!?"

"In a minute" reassured lupin

"So we are going to buy a new home. Somewhere in the countryside with lots of land. I've got plenty of inherited gold. Grimauld place is yours to do with as you please, keep it, sell it. It's up to you.

"Are you sure"

"I'm positive, and the same goes for kreacher. I've heard that you managed to effect quite the transformation in him, he will be bonded to you now I think it's only fair that you keep him."

Harry didn't quite know what to say

"Thank you He managed giving Sirius a hug.

"Now then" smiled Remus "I suppose you would like me to explain about, Tonks and teddy."


End file.
